Sex Journal
by BardenBellaBeca
Summary: Chloe thinks Beca is to embarrassed about what happens in the bedroom, she dares Beca to write a journal about their relationship
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue

Prompt~~~~ Chloe thinks Beca is to embarrassed to even mention their sex life outside the bedroom, let alone write it down so she dares Beca to keep a sex journal for one year, once a week Beca has to write about one of their experiences, and she cant repeat so in 52 weeks Beca will have 52 journal entries and 52 locations where she and Chloe have had sex and in the journal Chloe wants details not just little blurbs...

Prologue~~~

The petit brunette with the spike in her ear whines softly as her bubbly red haired girlfriend sits next to her on the couch in their small one bedroom apartment, nibbling on her earlobe. "Chloe baby I am trying to study."

The red head snickered as she whispered in her girlfriend's ear, "I'm not stopping you from studying baby, but you have been at it for hours. Come take a break with me."

The smaller rebel slammed her book shut and pulled the older girl into her lap. "You're lucky I love you so much." She presses her lips softly against the older girls soft red lips.

The redhead got an evil glint in her baby blue eyes as the younger one spoke. "Because you love me so much can you do something for me Beca?"

The younger woman raised her eyebrow at her girlfriend curiously, "What would that be sexy?" She smacks the older woman's ass playfully.

The red head jumped as she feels her girls hand smack against her ass, she smiles as she whispers in her ear breathily, "Keep a sex journal for me for one year."

The brunette was sitting the in awe shaking her head. "No way Chloe, nope not gonna do it I refuse."

The redhead just laughs softly before moving her lips to the younger girls neck. "Please baby? For my eyes only I promise."

The rebel moans softly as the ginger kisses her neck and shakes her head. Finally giving in once her partner starts sucking on her pulse point, "fine fine you when, I will do your stupid sex journal. Wait what is a sex Journal?"

The redhead laughs softly as she kisses her girlfriend passionately. "Its where you right down at least one sexual encounter, once a week." She winks at her girl know that it turns the rebel into mush. "But as we have sex in so many places I want you to do it differently, I want you to write about sex between us in a new place every week for a full year. Do you think you can do that?"

The younger girl nods once but can't respond further as the red head captures her lips in a slow but building kiss. The ginger mumbles against her girlfriend's lips "Thanks baby I love you too." A moan resonates around the room as the ginger slips her tongue into her girlfriends mouth.

-XXXX-


	2. Chapter 2: Restaurant Bathroom

_**-Week 1-**_

Uggggh I can't believe I let Chloe talk me into writing this stupid Sex Diary. But a Promise is a promise and Chloe always gets what she wants in the end so here goes nothing.

It was Wednesday evening, we both had the night off from work, and we planned on having our first date night in 3 months. I was trying to be romantic so I took her to her favorite restaurant. It's just a small family restaurant on the outskirts of town but the food is good and Chloe loves the atmosphere in the place. It was all going well; we were half way through dinner. Then 'Titanium' came on the radio. We all know what that song does to Chloe. She got through fine till the end of the first chorus. I noticed her wiggling around uncomfortably in her seat, she was getting more aroused the longer the song played. I looked at her raising my eyebrows as she held my hand tightly in hers. "Baby are you alright? You're hurting my hand there." I said to her and she laughed softly.

Chloe looked at me and flipped her hair over her shoulder before saying, "You know what this song does to me Beca."

I laughed when I hurt the husky edge in her voice. "Do we need to go to the bathroom and take care of that problem you have their love?" She nodded eagerly. "Give me a 2 minutes head start" and with that I left the table and walked into the ladies room.

She had followed behind and knocked on the stall after closing and locking the main door to the bathroom. I let her in and pulled her against me in a passionate kiss. She shakes her head against my lips. "No time baby I just need you right now."

I took a seat on the toilet and pulled her to me by her belt loops. I fumbled with the button and zipper on her slacks before pushing them down around her ankles. She was wearing the red lace underwear that she bought just to turn me on, she knows how I love her in red, I quickly pushed them down around her ankles as well. By this time she was begging for me to take her. I slipped two fingers deep inside her slick folds.

Chloe placed both hands on my shoulders as I slowly moved in and out of her wet core. The moans echoed around the bathroom the quicker I moved my digits into her. "God Beca harder." I knew we were short on time so I picked up the pace as I thrust my fingers into her twisting them on the way out. I could tell she was close to her climax, her walls were clenching around my fingers with every movement. It took only a few more short hard thrusts for her walls to clamp down on my digits. I continued my actions as she bite into my shoulder to muffle her screams of pleasure. After she came down off her high I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her passionately. "I expect to be rewarded for my services later baby."

Chloe laughed softly as she pulled her pants back on. "You will be baby trust me." She leaned down and kissed me softly whispering in my ear, "Two minutes then I will see you back at the table love." She left the bathroom while I was licking her sex off my fingers. I gave her a 3 minute head start before I washed my hands and left the bathroom.

She winked and tilted her head as I returned to my seat. I reached for her hand once again and she took mine quickly. I looked down at my plate as my cheeks turned a light shade of pink. Picking up my fork as I look into her baby blue eyes once more, "I love you Chloe."

She giggled and pulled the hand that she was holding up to her lips, kissing it quickly, "I love you too Beca baby." She winked and we returned to our meal .


	3. Chapter 3: Airport Parking Lot

**_Sorry it took me so long to update…. I had a really bad case of writers block _**

* * *

**Week 2**

Chloe had been away on a business trip all week. I told her I would meet her at the airport so she wouldn't have to take a cab back to the apartment. I was standing there looking around for her familiar mane of red curls. I tried to hide the yawn looking at the time on the Arrival board, it read 9:15 pm and I still had an hour drive home. I saw it out of the corner of my eye, a flash of red her bright red spirals, it looked like she was trying to surprise me. I moved from my spot seeing her standing at Baggage claim, I walked up slowly making sure she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings.

I waited till she was picked up her bag; I walked over before she turned around and jumped onto her back, and whispered huskily in her ear, "I can't wait to see what you have on under that outfit sexy."

I heard Chloe's familiar giggle as she smacked my ass with the hand that wasn't carrying her suitcase. "Beca baby are you going to get off my back so I can say hello to you properly?"

I slid off of her back and turned her around so she was facing me, my lips pressed firmly against hers, we had talked everyday but the longing to touch her made itself clear the minute she got on the plane exactly one week before. I braided my fingers into her long red curls as I moan eagerly in her mouth. She wrapped her free arm around my waist pulling me flesh against her with a smile. "Hello beautiful."

I smiled and wrapped both arms around her neck, "I missed you baby so much." My fingers brushing over her light pink tinted cheeks, I let my lips crush down against hers as she giggled pulling me closer. Once the kiss finally broke apart she had a grin on her face that made me go weak at the knees. It took a minute for me to recover before I took her hand lacing my fingers with hers. I felt her relax at my touch as we walked out of the airport.

"Beca baby I missed too," she whispered in a husky voice in my left ear. I turned to look at her amazed at how dark her baby blue eyes are, I grinned and pulled her faster to the car knowing that I can't wait much longer to touch her familiar body. She giggled and kept pace with me until we reached the car parked on the street. I turned to face her and winked as I took her bag from her and placed it in the trunk. I walked around and opened the passenger side door for her. She climbed in with a wink; I shut the door and walked to the driver's side. After I got in I pulled her across the console and kissed her heatedly.

The moans that escaped her mouth told me that she needed me just as much as I needed her. I slipped my hand up her skirt as she unbuttoned my jeans. I felt how wet she was through her black lace underwear. She moaned louder at my touch before I captured her lips once more. I felt her fingers make their way into my warm core; I arched my back off the seat and into her touch before I added two of my own nimble digits into her center.

The hiss of pleasure that escaped her lips told me exactly what she needed, I whispered in her ear "we have to hurry baby we don't want to get caught." She nodded once and started pumping into my core, I followed suit pumping into her at a quick pace, and I kept her lips occupied with mine to drown out her intense screams and moans. The way she was pumping into me was driving me crazy, I felt my walls and hers tighten after only a few minutes. I added a third nimble digit twisting and turning in her till she fell off the edge. It took only minutes till she coated my hand with her sex. As she rode out her high I moved my hips against her hand and right after Chloe's body relaxed against me I let out a scream of pleasure as my climax broke free. She pressed her lips hard against mine as I came down from my high and my body relaxed. Once my breathing returned to a normal pace I pulled my fingers out of her and licked them clean.

I watched her lick my sex off her hand before pulling her into a passionate but slow kiss. I mumbled into her mouth "I love you Chloe Beale and I missed you." She smiled and pecked my lips softly before whispering. "I love you too Beca Mitchell and I missed you more." She made her way back into the passenger seat as I buckled up and started the engine. She took my hand in hers and smiled at me, "let's go home baby?"

I nodded once before pulling into the airport traffic. "Welcome home honey." I grinned squeezing her hand softly.


End file.
